When I Would Fall Down : Moira
by Uncontrol
Summary: Third in the Moira series... Reflections on her past and present / Songfic.... by Trowa.


Moira walked away from the Koneko slowly. Going there had been a bad idea on her part, and hadn't Schuldig told her to stay away from Weiss? She sighed, what did it matter now anyways? Unless she found Eden, Gwen or Sylvia she really didn't have anywhere to go. So it probably didn't matter.

She paused on the street and stared up at the blue sky, momentarily contemplating the white cloud drifting by. The people on the street just walked around the blonde who was standing there staring at the sky. Some would mutter stuff about "crazy foreigners." But their words fell on deaf ears.

The cloud stretched and swirled and bunched up, then repeated the process again. 'A storm is brewing' something said in her head. Her eyes drifted over to the north east to see dark storm clouds on the horizon. 'Just like back then...' her mind drifted.

"Moira! Mom says get inside the house now!" Catarina screamed across the field.

The little blonde girl sat up and looked over at her older sister. "Coming!" She pushed herself up then bent over and picked up a bouquet of wild flowers. Catarina saw that her little sister was coming and turned, running back to the house down the road. Moira held her flowers in one hand and dusted off her dress with the other. She then turned and started walking towards home.

*blink blink* A pair of small fuzzy red ears peaked up from behind a tuft of grass. Moira paused and looked, then took a step closer.

*swish...scamper* A ball of red fur dashed towards the forest. "Hey! Wait!" Moira dropped her flowers and took off after it.

"Move it lady!" A man with a rather large cart in tow scowled at Moira.

_ When I was a child, life was so much simpler then, everywhere I looked I saw kind and gentle eyes.   
When I would fall down, someone knelt to life me up, someone with a quiet smile and words that seemed so wise.   
But as I grew the world grew cold and suddenly I found, no one loved me no one cared, when I would fall down. _

Moira shook her head, chasing the memory away and looked at him. Without a word in response, Moira turned and headed down towards the Second Cup, figuring maybe she'd run across Eden there.

Walking in, she glanced around and was relieved that Chelsea was no where in site. She took a seat in a far corner and waited. Moments later a waitress walked up and took an order from her, promising to return with it in a few minutes. Moira really didn't care if the woman never returned with the requested items. Right now she needed to find Eden.

She propped her elbow on the table in front of her and rested her chin in her hand.

The young blonde woman sat quietly in the waiting room. A lot had happened in the past weeks, too much in fact. To her, she just lost her family for the second time. Official looking people would walk by her, some looked at her with pity, some sneered and smirked, others just...acted like they didn't see her, and most didn't really care. 

An older woman, who had been in an office talking, came out and sat down beside her. "Moira...Moira!" The woman frowned and gently laid a hand on Moira's shoulder to get her attention. Moira turned and looked at her with eyes that seemed to be a giant void. "Moira, they've released you into my custody. You'll be coming with me."

Moira blinked as it took a moment for the information to sink in. "Where are we going?"

"Japan." The woman stated, then stood.

Moira stood up beside her, "Japan? Why Japan?"

"You'll see." Is all the woman said as she walked off towards the exit.

_ Then I met a man, speaking words so tenderly, words that pierced my very soul and opened up my heart.   
Deep in side of me, a child was crying out for love, sin had left a trail of tears and torn my world apart. _

"Miss!" The waitress stood with Moira's order on the table in front of her. An exasperated look on the young waitress' face, to her it seemed that Moira was just ignoring her. "Miss!" she almost yelled.

Moira snapped out of her daze and looked at the order then at the waitress, and nodded her acknowledgement. After that the waitress set down the bill nearby and left to do her other duties.

Moira took a bite of the danish, set it down then took a sip of her coffee. Her mind slipped back into a daze, flipping through various scenes of her time in Japan and how she ended up with Schwartz. She sighed, thinking about her time with Schwartz...and Schuldig.

_ I never met a man like this, so merciful so kind, who loved me as I am and helped me leave the past behind...   
When I did fall down, he was there to lift me up, to sin is surely human, forgiveness...divine..._

Moira stood up from the table, picking up the bill and heading up front. Unconsciously she was packing up all these memories and stuffing them into the far reaches of her mind. Memories were one thing, but Gwen using those memories and feelings against her was another. She pushed the memories back as far as they would go then slowly built walls and shields around them.

Chelsea turned the corner and walked into work. She paused seeing the blonde at the register paying. Moira turned at eyed Chelsea, her eyes were cold, more so than at any other time they had been while Moira had been in Japan. With one final glance, Moira brushed roughly past the smaller girl. She walked briskly out of the Second Cup and headed straight to the park. From there she would find the others.


End file.
